To the Future!
To The Future! is the finale and 22nd episode of Season 3 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis As graduation looms, Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) makes a decision that could prevent her from graduating with her class. Liam (Matt Lanter) tells Annie (Shenae Grimes) that he doesn't want to go to college. Meanwhile, an impromptu wedding takes place and Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) is shunned from the group when they find out her scheme to get revenge on Silver (Jessica Stroup). Gillian Zinser, Tristan Wilds, Trevor Donovan and Michael Steger also star. Rebecca Sinclair directed the episode written by Rebecca Sinclair and Paul Sciarotta. Recap In the third season finale it is the last day of school at West Beverly High everyone is ready to go except for Naomi who is with Max at the principals office after a English teacher brings in one of Max’s old papers and it matches Naomi’s new paper. Both of them are going to be expelled until Naomi takes the fault for cheating so the principal won´t let her graduate with the rest of her classmates, meanwhile Raj and Ivy decide to tell their parents about their wedding. Laurel doesn't take it well and objects to the union, whereas on the other hand, Raj's parents are happy and support their son. Silver and Adrianna are getting ready for graduating by getting their nails done and talking about being friends forever when Adrianna reaches her car and in the back seat, she sees Javier , who has been talking to her. Javier tells her that she is a bad person for lying to her friends and for messing with Silver's pills and that soon she will be alone, leaving Adrianna in shock. At graduation Naomi shows as a guest and while talking with Ivy she gives her the news about the wedding and the problem with her mother. Naomi offers to give her the biggest and most beautiful wedding but Ivy rejects the offer because she wants something special and not expensive. Annie and Liam head into graduation happy that their new lives are about to begin, and Liam says that he’s not really into college and Annie is devastated. Liam says he didn’t know how to explain his doubts and Annie isn’t into it anymore…and she ends the relationship and heads into her graduation ceremony. At graduation, Max is the Class of 2011 valedictorian and as he takes the podium to delivery his speech, he breaks down and tells everyone that he’s the one that cheated on Naomi’s paper and she should be the one that graduates. Everyone is shocked about the news and he walks off the stage and rushes to Naomi and kisses her, while the principal gives the final words of graduation and everyone graduates. The gang celebrate their graduation with Ivy and Raj bachelor party. Naomi is bored because Ivy doesn't want to make anything fun, whereas the boys get a stripper, who ends up being a male. They then decide to crash into the girls party with the stripper cop and while he is dancing, someone drops Adrianna hand bag and Silver's pills fall out of it, revealing that she is the one that changed Silver's pills. Adrianna apologizes to her but Naomi kicks her out of the party, leaving Silver in shock. Silver tells Navid that she will never forgive her for that and how crazy she is, and Liam explains to Annie that he already has a job on a deep sea fishing boat that includes a few months at sea to figure out what he wants to do in the future. Annie’s not impressed and says that she really disappointed in his choices. Adrianna goes to her house crying where Javier ghost appears again and tells her that she will be alone forever and that she really messed up this time. Adrianna denies it, and says that she has faith that her friends will forgive her. The next day is the day of Ivy and Raj's wedding, and Laurel is doing yoga at her house. Dixon enters the house and talks to her about how Ivy really needs her mother's support, and that she is making a big mistake by not going. At the wedding Naomi is making sure that everything is okay with the wedding preparations when Max shows up and breaks up with her, because his parents don't think that Naomi is a good influence for him. The wedding begins with Raj entering on an elephant, with the boys dancing around while Ivy still inside with her friends (Silver, Annie and Noami) and tells them that she is nervous. Laurel surprises Ivy and apologizes for not supporting her before the girls walk Ivy to the ceremony where she marries Raj. At the wedding reception everyone is having a good time except Naomi and Annie, who are talking about how bad they feel. Naomi reveals to Annie that Max broke up with her because of his parents and Annie complains about the reasons why Liam is leaving for the summer. Ivy gets ready to throw the flowers, and they land on Naomi, making the other girls throw themselves on her, cutting her arm. Meanwhile Adrianna appears at the celebrations trying to apologize to Silver who tells her not to talk to her again, and that she doesn't want to see her again for the rest of her life. Then Annie talks to Laurel about the good decision she made by coming to Ivy's wedding and gives her the advice that if she really loves someone, she should be happy whatever decisions that person makes, and they should be there for them. Annie then thinks about the way she acted to Liam and leaves the party before he leaves in the boat. The rest of the gang are on the beach around the bonfire, talking about their future and how scared but excited they all are about it. Adrianna is on the top a cliff looking at her friends having fun and feeling depressed when Javier's ghost appears to her again, and tries to convince her to jump and kill herself so that everyone will be happy. Adrianna thinks about doing it and steps forward, but she decides not to listen to him and instead look for redemption and get her friends back. Annie gets to see Liam for a last time and apologizes to him, telling him that she will be waiting for him to come back and hopes that he finds what he wants soon. They then kiss goodbye, and as the boat is leaving, they watch each other. Naomi goes to Max's house and tells him about what happened to her arm, and that when she had to have a blood test at the hospital, it revealed that she is pregnant. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Recurring cast :Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller :Manish Dayal as Raj Kher :Kelly Lynch as Laurel Cooper :Freddie Smith as Marco Salazar Guest starring :Diego Boneta as Javier Luna :Emilio Doorgasingh as Iravan :Surina Jindal as Avanti :Rebecca Wisocky as Principal Nowick :Sunil Narkar as Hindu Priest :Justin Deeley as Terry Quotes :Naomi: You've really never been to the principal's office? :Max: Not against my will. :You're a liar. You're a pathological liar :Silver to Adrianna Trivia Opening Tagline: Dixon *Dixon convinces Laurel to show up for her daughter. *Naomi throws Ivy and Raj a big wedding party which she organises and hosts. *Max's parents forbids him to see Naomi, who, despite heartbreak, offers to walk Ivy down the aisle in lieu of her mother. *Everyone finally finds out what Adrianna has done and she is shunned from the group. *Silver and Navid get back together. *Naomi and Max break up; Annie and Liam break up. *Liam leaves town *Naomi is pregnant *Justin Deeley, who appears as Austin Tallridge in Season 4, is the stripper at the bachelorette party *Lori Loughlin (Debbie) and Ryan Eggold's (Ryan Matthews) final scene together (Ryan asking Debbie to move to Paris with him) is cut out and were therefore not seen. Music :"A Way Back Home" by Hotel Eden :"A Whiter Shade of Pale" by Procol Harum :"Bhngra Rocker" by Kully B and Gussy G :"Fiji" by Passport :"Guru-delic" by Kully B and Gussy G :"Home" by OK Sweetheart :"It Don't Rain In Beverly Hills" by Dean & Britta :"Love" by Brianna Rettig :"Miami 2 Ibiza" by Swedish House Mafia & Tinie Tempah :"Mornings After Me" by Lou Barlow :"Move Like This" by Hammerwax :"Skinny Genes" by Eliza Doolittle :"Teenage Timebomb" by The Okmoniks :TIGHTROPE by janelle monáe Photos 322mn.jpeg 322guests.jpeg 322.jpeg 322wedding.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 3